


Оно вернется

by mycravatundone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Depression, Gen, Javert Lives, M/M, Post-Seine, Suicidal Thoughts, both literally and metaphorically, classic post-seine with a depressed javert now in russian, valjean feeds a stray dog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: У калитки Вальжан кормил бродячую собаку. Жавер уже не первый раз видел её у дома на улице Плюме, но она еще не совсем, видно, привыкла к Вальжану, еще пугалась его движений и шагов.





	Оно вернется

**Author's Note:**

> последний из текстов по лемиз перетаскиваю с фикбука  
> название и общий настрой из Hozier - It Will Come Back  
> чудесная рина нарисовала иллюстрацию: http://arrrhe.tumblr.com/post/175847308087/it-will-come-back-illustration-for

За окном висела тяжелая духота. Жавер проснулся весь мокрый от пота, запутавшийся ногами в комке одеяла, вылез из кровати — и понял, зайдясь глухим бешенством от одного взгляда в зеркало, что сегодня будет плохой день. В последнее время плохие дни выдавались все реже, перерывы между ними — все длиннее. Порой это даже давало надежду, что следующего раза не будет совсем. Он, конечно, был всегда.

Не сравнить с началом, июнем и июлем, когда Вальжан не слишком незаметно прятал в доме острые предметы. Зря, про себя фыркал Жавер; что-то с собой учинить в доме своего благодетеля он считал высшей степенью грубости. Нет, нет, только снаружи, за пределами этих стен. Но Вальжан и наружу его не выпускал, отвечал на вспышки его гнева только нечитаемым взглядом темных и теплых глаз, от которого Жаверу только сильнее хотелось вырваться куда подальше. Несколько раз — четыре, Жавер считал — терпение Вальжана было на исходе, и с чувством, похожим на злой триумф, Жавер видел, как мрачнело его лицо и сжимались кулаки. Тогда Вальжан разворачивался и уходил, крепко закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя Жавера одного в отведенной ему комнате; чистой, просторной, светлой, с широким окном. Жавер сворачивался клубком на постели, и до вечера, пока Вальжан не соизволял снова к нему заявиться с едой и перевязками, тупо смотрел, как подергиваются пальцы его рук. На белоснежных простынях кожа выглядела особенно темной и грязной. Жавер лениво сгибал и разгибал пальцы, перебирал в голове имена парижских комиссаров полиции, начиная с первого округа, проваливался и выныривал из дремы, не замечая границ между сном и видом на простыню. Нежелание жить было крайне скучным занятием.

 

Жавер не следил за календарем, но чувствовал ход времени — оставались, черт бы их побрал, внутренние часы, бывшие всегда до того удобными для полицейского агента. Теперь в них не было проку, но упрямые часы не ломались, как сломалось в Жавере все остальное.

Он помнил, как вышел на кухню в первый раз. Вальжан варил суп.

— Добрый день, — сказал Жавер и по привычке потянул носом воздух. Суп был куриный.

Вальжан уронил в кастрюлю половник.

— Я привык жить с Козеттой, а она ходит шумно и предупреждает, перед тем как войти, — оправдывался он, выуживая половник из супа, пока Жавер безмолвно следил за ним глазами. 

Деревянная поверхность стола была покрыта следами от чашек и мисок с чем-то горячим — здесь, видно, не беспокоились о презентабельности мебели. С соседней стены свисали пучки лаванды. Места в этом теплом и тихом доме Жаверу решительно не было, и он чувствовал себя больной и незваной тенью, забившейся в угол кухни, преследующей Вальжана взглядом.

Вальжан обернулся к нему, вытирая с пальцев брызги бульона.

— А вы? Вы живете один?

— Да.

— Всегда? — неуверенно продолжил Вальжан.

Нет, собирался ответить Жавер, в казармах при каторге надсмотрщики спали по шестеро в одной комнате, но взглянул на Вальжана — на Вальжана, стоявшего перед ним, варившего суп, с незамеченными им брызгами на левом рукаве домашней рубашки, с такими спокойными глазами. Не зверь, не лжец, не загадка, не ускользающий след. Ему стало тошно.

— Всегда, — выдавил Жавер и сбежал из кухни.

 

Но тот раз придал ему — не смелости, нет, но любопытства. Он заявлялся на кухню и смотрел на Вальжана, неохотно и односложно отвечал на вопросы ни о чем. Есть ли у него планы на ближайшее время? Что он любит читать? Нравится ли ему марципан?

— В жизни не пробовал, — хмуро сказал Жавер, — я вам что, миллионер?

— Попробуйте, — с улыбкой протянул ему руку Вальжан. На большой мозолистой ладони лежала россыпь марципановых фруктов. Жавер взял один в форме яблока, положил на язык — во рту растеклась приторная сладость. Он неуверенно облизнул губы. Наверное, ему нравилось.

— Буржуазные штучки какие-то. Часто вы их едите?

— Купил сегодня, — сказал Вальжан, — но мне они не очень нравятся. Доедайте все, если хотите. Можете взять в свою комнату.

Жавер, сам от себя не ожидая, забрал, и понял, только доедая третий фрукт, что вся коробка изначально покупалась для него.

 

Иногда Жавер выходил в сад, где ничего не делал, только смотрел на Вальжана — как и в гостиной, куда он все чаще выбирался вечером. В гостиной Вальжан читал, а Жавер битый час невидящими глазами перечитывал один и тот же абзац из газеты. Газеты то и дело подсовывал ему Вальжан — самые свежие, словно надеясь, что парижские новости, дух кипящего между строчек города, сводки об арестах и казнях, да хоть скабрезные шуточки на последних разворотах, смогли бы Жавера заинтересовать.

Ничего из этого не было Жаверу интересно, но он послушно пристраивал газету на колене и делал вид, что читает. И смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на Жана Вальжана.

 

Всю жизнь он его не видел — только человека, которого хотел видеть сам. После той мучительной поездки в фиакре, где тишина делилась на троих, — на него, Вальжана, и на покрытый дерьмом труп мальчишки, — видеть просто не мог. Уход от дома номер семь на улице Вооруженного Человека был наполовину побегом.

Теперь же Жавер смотрел, жадно, без особой цели, сам не понимая, зачем. Голодную свою слежку он чувствовал чем-то неприличным, непрошеным; всё, что он видел, казалось обрывками, украденными дрожащими руками неопытного воришки. Вальжан делал домашние дела, ухаживал за садом, с извинениями прогонял из подвала семью мышей, которая не давала спать своим царапаньем, выходил иногда за покупками, когда наконец осмелился оставлять Жавера в доме одного. Получал от кого-то письма и сразу же уходил к себе, кинув один только взгляд на отправителя. Вся его могучая фигура в такие моменты оседала и теряла свою силу. Тогда он казался глубоким стариком.

У Вальжана были широкие плечи, сильные руки, покрытые седыми волосами, шея с давними шрамами, не прикрытая в доме платком — чего ему было стесняться своего тюремщика. Жавер хотел видеть в нем заключенного номер 24601, и видел в шрамах, больших ладонях, в том, как быстро и эффективно Вальжан ел любую еду. Хотел видеть господина мэра, и видел в движении пера, когда Вальжан писал письма, в закрытой, ничего не выдающей улыбке. Хотел увидеть кого-то еще. Хотел вырваться прочь из этого дома. Хотел остаться.

Сила желания ужасала его.

 

Пару месяцев назад Жавер бы остался в такой день у себя, зарывшись в одеяла, до вечера тупо слушая свое мерное дыхание, чувствуя больными ребрами каждый вдох и выдох. Но последние недели приучили его покидать комнату, видеть сад, есть с Вальжаном теплый хлеб на кухне. Привычка видеть Вальжана гнала его за порог; Жавер всегда был человеком привычки, но никогда еще ни одна привычка не складывалась в нем за считанные месяцы, чтобы вести беспощадно, как за поводок. От этой мысли его затрясло.

Было еще не поздно повернуться и до ужина остаться наедине со своей ненавистью, но он вдруг не нашел в себе сил на путь наверх по лестнице, и единственным вариантом было идти дальше. Кухня пустовала, гостиная — тоже, и Жавер вышел в сад.

У калитки Вальжан кормил бродячую собаку. Жавер уже не первый раз видел её у дома на улице Плюме, но она еще не совсем, видно, привыкла к Вальжану, еще пугалась его движений и шагов. Обрезки мяса и овощей в миске Вальжан подталкивал к ней, сам отойдя подальше. Собака рассматривала его с подозрением.

— Зачем вы ее кормите, — резко сказал Жавер, и от одних этих слов разозлился еще больше, чувствуя, как всходит из груди ядовитое, бесконтрольное. Надо было пойти назад, надо было не заговаривать с Вальжаном, надо было встать пораньше с утра и сбежать к чертовой матери, надо было набить карманы редингота тяжелыми камнями, чтобы вниз и наверняка.

Вальжан посмотрел на него, чуть задрав голову.

— Это «он», — слишком весело сказал Вальжан, — и он голоден, почему же мне его не кормить?

— Прикормите, и придет снова.

— Пускай приходит.

— Что вы, вечно его кормить будете? Дождетесь, когда он будет у вас с рук есть? А он разучится кормиться сам, — зашипел Жавер, — и сдохнет на улицах.

Он резко вдруг показался себе дураком. Вальжан смотрел на него со спокойным достоинством, на солнце его карие глаза казались золотыми.

— Могу и вечно кормить. Разве мне сложно? Хорошее, умное создание. Смотрите, — он указал на пса, шуганувшегося от громких слов Жавера, но внимательно выжидавшего за углом дома напротив, — он ждет, когда вы уйдете.

— О, я уйду, — выдавил сквозь зубы Жавер. В горле у него клокотало, и он не мог дышать, то ли от гнева, то ли от того, как вдруг захотелось не уходить никогда, или уйти прямо сейчас, распахнуть калитку, рявкнуть на чертову псину, к темноте оказаться у реки и больше никогда не думать о Жане Вальжане. — Ему не придется ждать.

 

В глазах стояло красное. Чувство придало ему сил, и Жавер прошагал в дом, как преследуемый, осилил короткий пролет лестницы, который еще пару минут назад казался ему невыносимо длинным, и запер дверь комнаты с удивительным облегчением. Лечь на кровать было благословенно хорошо, накрыться тонким на жаркие дни одеялом — как задернуть шторы от остального мира, и ни о чем не думать. Ему отказали в возможности умереть — что ж, тогда будет сон, а после сна — ожидание сна. Сплошь чернота и тишь, где ни Вальжана, ни мягкого тона, каким он подзывал ту шавку, ни сладости во рту…

Как и когда он соскользнул обратно в дрему, Жавер сам не понял, да и знать не желал. Разве может здоровый человек столько спать? Всю жизнь он жил на пяти-шести часах сна, вставал рано, ложился порой под утро и засыпал сразу, как задутая свеча. Каждый день был занятым, каждая ночь бодрствования была наполнена смыслом — работой, слежкой, азартом погони. 

Была ли это старость, или и правда тело его подчинялось желанию не существовать? Старость, пожалуй; он пытался подать в отставку, как любой непригодный к службе, и вот к чему это его привело.

Жавер проснулся измученным. Из окна бледнели мутные сумерки. Он сунул нос к стеклу.

 

Сад пустовал, но у калитки все так же ошивался чертов пес. Что ему было надо? Опять еда? Прикормили, злорадно подумал Жавер, больше ничего не сможет сам.

Он спустился вниз, снова остро чувствуя себя в доме чужим. Даже опасливость, с которой он старался не наступить на скрипучую доску в пятой ступени, говорила сама за себя. На первом этаже тоже никого не было, значит, Вальжан был в своей комнате.

Снаружи донеслось поскуливание.

— Вон, — буркнул Жавер себе под нос и потянулся налить себе воды, когда снаружи заскулили снова.

Ноги сами понесли Жавера за дверь.

— Вон, вон, вон отсюда, — заведенно повторял он в безразличной гадливости, схожей той, с какой прежний инспектор Жавер оттолкнул бы попрошайку или падшую девку, и с какой сейчас он смотрел в зеркало. — Пошел вон от этого дома, чтобы глаза мои больше тебя не видели.

С каждым шагом калитка, за которой дежурил пес, становилась все ближе. Сад в грязноватом свете уходящего дня выглядел недобрым, чужим, недозволенным для такого, как Жавер; таких, как Жавер, из этого сада нужно было выгнать взашей, но сам он мог только прогнать чужака от его ворот.

— Пошел вон! — Пес отступил на пару шагов, но продолжал смотреть на Жавера блестящими черными глазами. В ответ на очередной окрик он только чуть оскалился и заворчал. Жавер окинул его взглядом — обычная трущобная собака, бока с выступающими ребрами, драный хвост, угрюмая, грязная морда.

Слепо оглянувшись, он нашел ближайший крупный камень, взял его, оцарапал ладонь. Занес руку — не собираясь кидать, но зная, что страх и привычка в псе пересилят то, что держало его у калитки. В ушах гулко билось сердце.

 

— Жавер! — сказал властный голос позади, и Жавер послушно повернулся к нему всем телом, ни о чем не успев подумать.

По дорожке от дома к нему шел господин Мадлен, и номер 24601, и Ультим Фошлеван, и Жан Вальжан, и повелительным тоном он повторил:

— Жавер, положите камень.

Жавер положил камень.

— Оставьте собаку в покое, — сказал голос, — и от калитки отойдите.

Нескольких шагов Жаверу хватило, чтобы дойти до Вальжана. Он чувствовал, как его оставляют последние силы. Лицо у Вальжана было рассерженное, что выглядело непривычно; в те редкие моменты, когда он позволял своему недовольству прорваться наружу, Вальжан обычно уходил к себе. От его нахмуренных бровей, тяжелого взгляда, прямого разворота плеч, Жаверу стало не по себе. И знакомо, мучительно знакомо потянул внутри стыд: тот стыд, с которым гордый инспектор Жавер пришел каяться, поджав хвост, к мэру города Монрейля-Приморского. Тот, с каким он стоял у парапета.

Он почувствовал, как у него подгибаются колени; пускай, подумал Жавер, каются, кажется, именно так, но Вальжан не дал ему и этого, ухватив под руки. Хватка у него была железная. Годы не умалили его сил.

 

Жавер с дрожью поднял глаза к его лицу, на котором больше не было ни следа той грозной и недовольной чужим проступком власти — только растерянность. Вальжан провел рукой по его щеке.

— Что же вы со мной сделали, — сказал Жавер, — Вальжан, что же вы натворили.

Вальжан только гладил его по щеке и волосам, а потом потянул на себя и заключил в объятие. Жавер вцепился ему в плечи, как утопающий. День вокруг них догорал, ночь вступала в свои права; Вальжан пах мылом, землей, немного потом, и Жавер дышал, уткнувшись ему в шею, потому что больше ничего поделать не мог.

— Мне жаль, — кое-как выговорил он, не зная, услышит ли Вальжан его бормотание, — насчет собаки. Камень я кидать не собирался. Он удрал?

— Он еще придет, — ухом Жавер почувствовал изгиб чужой улыбки. — Вы же сами сказали.


End file.
